When individuals/organizations/multitenant clients have large amounts of data, it is common for the data to be stored on devices that belong to different environments. For example, an organization may have a large amount of data stored in a multitenant database environment and other data (e.g., legacy data) stored in a database that is not part of the multitenant database environment. When a user is working within the multitenant database environment, the user may require access some of the data stored in the other environment. This data may be acquired via a web services call from the multitenant database environment to the other environment.
As another example, a user in a database environment may need dynamic data from a vendor or other source. The user's database environment can acquire the dynamic data via a web services call. Typically, when a web services call is made, the requesting device/server/environment stalls the requesting thread until a response is received. This can lead to inefficient use of resources.